A Million Shades Of Neverland
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A girl escapes to Neverland after hearing the mysterious pipes of Pan in her dreams. Once there she slowly begins to fall in love with Pan, as she does more 'adult' feelings begin to emerge and her body begins to crave his touch. She tries to escape but how can she run without Pan knowing and can she run without him finding out about her feelings ? OC/Pan
She went to bed that night with more bruises than usual, it had been her father's birthday and that meant people bought him more drinks than he could usually afford. Which meant she paid the price, she winced as the bed moved pressing against her newly opened wound, it was a small cut that ran along her side and she could feel the blood trickle from it, desperately wishing she could stop it. Not out of worry for infection or even bleeding out but for the simple fact that she would be hit more when her father found the stains. The pain went down to a dull ache as she felt her eyes close against the horrible world, her body and mind exhausted from lack of sleep and malnutrition. She dreamt again of an island, the same island that had visited her dreams, she saw it when she closed her eyes and now she saw it more real than before.

The island was drenched in darkness, the few stars dangled delicately over the island. The trees swished softly in the light breeze that played through the island, cooling it after the burning sun of day. The water surrounding it was still and inky it looked as if the night sky had melted into the sea making it dark and dangerous. As she neared she saw the island more clearly. Mountains began to take shape and the darkness of the Neverland became more apparent. There was a small part of the island that was darker than the rest, the stars didn't open their eyes on this side, even the moon shunned it from her light. A shiver ran through her as they passed over it, the sound of animals screeching pierced the sweet sounds of the Neverland. All sounds stopped as she flew past, the pipes that had lured her here no longer played and she fell from the sky, like a bird with no wings. Luckily for her she passed the dark part as she fell. She didn't scream, the silence was so beautiful it seemed a shame to shatter it and she didn't know to whom this island belonged to. If they were anything like her father she would be hurt for trespassing, she didn't want to make it any worse for herself. She watched as she passed through the trees without hitting any of them, she could have sworn they were actually moving out of her way. That was insane and yet she could hardly be surprised she had been flying to a land of make believe by the magical symphony of pipes, this probably wasn't even real.

She didn't know what position to go into, it probably wouldn't make much difference from this height the fall would kill her and if this was a dream then she would just wake up. Closing her eyes as she neared the end of her fall, a gasp of surprise escaped her as she felt arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and flinched away from they boy's touch. She should have felt scared and yet all she felt were tingles flooding her body cascading from the boy's hands. "Your safe" his voice was deep and husky and it filled her with warmth and her body relaxed into his, trusting his words. She clung to him as he flew her through the air. She opened her eyes as she felt them stop. "You can stand up now" his voice flowed over her and she found herself conflicted, she wanted to stay in his arms but something in her wanted to obey. Stepping away she felt her side fill with pain again and felt blood trickle down her before she saw the world tilt and felt the boys hands wrap around her as the world went black.

The darkness took form in her mind, a face. It was beautiful black hair that framed a face that was so magical. She felt herself get lost in his eyes, the green eyes reminded her of a forest, a place she had seen before in her dreams. She saw it bloom before her eyelids, green and lush. Her Neverland. A place that she had never been able to reach, a land that only appeared in her dreams. The land disappeared from view and the boy's face vanished, she felt a sudden loss and heard herself whimper at it. She heard a chuckle come from somewhere it was male and she knew it must belong to him, the boy she had seen. She wanted to see his face again, her eyes opened slowly but she flinched when she saw a figure hovering over her black against the bright white light. Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw him. She didn't even know his name and yet she relaxed in his presence. Confusion crossed her eyes as she blinked in the room around them. It was all wooden and was sparsely furnished. It contained a small set of wooden drawers, a grassy green rug and a small wooden box sat in the corner. The only other furniture was the bed she lay on currently, it was little and wooden, but it felt comfortable and warm, blending in with the Neverland in a million shades of green.

She shuffled her body over as the boy sat next to her. "You were hurt, who hurt you, lost girl ?" She didn't understand the nickname but answered his question anyway. The boys face looked angry and yet he didn't look shocked and he didn't accuse her of lying like the others had when she told them her father abused her. "Who are you?" She felt like she had to ask the question after all she was in his bed and if she was correct this was also his island. "Peter. I'm Peter Pan and you my little lost girl are on my island. Neverland." She smiled at the name, the name she had always given to this island. "Well it's nice to meet you Peter, I'm Rose". His chuckle was warm and filled her with a warmth she couldn't explain, she had never felt it before. "I know who you are my lost girl, I've been playing my pipes to you for a very long time." She gasped as she realised that this boy was the one who had been plaguing her dreams with those pipes. That harmonic noise had given her hope, kept her going through her father's painful abuse. This boy who's island had filled her dreams with life and fantasies. When she was awake she day dreamed she was there, living free from the pain and the hurt and now she finally was. But she hadn't been prepared for this boy, it had been him all along and now he had saved her. "And now your free from pain, I managed to heal you up and your wound fixed itself nicely. I got you some berries for breakfast and then I will introduce you to the boys." He smiled down at her comfortingly, she hadn't really accepted that this was reality, maybe she had bled out after all.

Peter handed her a small wicker bowl filled with blood red and pale green berries that tasted like strawberries and apples. She moaned at the flavour as Peter fed her the berries insisting she try to stay as still as possible to recuperate fully before meeting the boys. She didn't know who these boys were but she guessed they must be like her. Boys Peter saved, it gave her a sharp feeling of jealousy, she had become attracted to this boy and the fact that he'd saved others made her feel less special even as it increased her attraction to him. She finished her bowl of berries and drank the strange purple liquid Peter handed to her that tasted sweet although she couldn't put her finger on the taste. Peter stood back up and moved away from her. He must have clicked or touched something because a door she hadn't seen earlier popped open and he disappeared through the entrance. She slid off the bed and on unsteady legs walked towards the door. Her foot gave out and she grabbed onto the door frame to stop herself from falling, she felt his arms wrap around her placing her back on her feet. "I told you to stay still my lost girl" his laugh made her tingle and his hands which were still wrapped around her weren't helping the tingles go away. She turned to face him. "I was wondering where you'd gone my lost boy" His face looked surprised as she used Peter's nickname for her on him.


End file.
